


Don’t Leave Me Here Alone

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Beginnings of Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Knows They’re Fictional, First Kiss, Gay Kylo Ren, Gay Poe Dameron, Love Confessions, M/M, Metafiction, Minor Armitage Hux/Phasma, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Not Reylo friendly, Not Rian Johnson Friendly, Not The Last Jedi Friendly, Protective Kylo Ren, Sad Poe Dameron, mentions of past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Even characters who know they’re fictional have worries.





	Don’t Leave Me Here Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Metafiction
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this an idea I’ve had for some time because of how TLJ’s gone. Warning: I’m letting my biases on full display here. Also, title taken from “You Were A Kindness” by the National.

Ever since _The Last Jedi_ came out, it was like Abrams was trying to fix a movie that had been polarizing at best.   
  
Right now, the characters themselves — not the actors, but the characters — were already in a cramped hotel room where they had flown out for the final chapter in the Skywalker saga. Final. Of course it wasn’t final, Poe thought; they had to make more money somehow. And given that they had given the man who had screwed them all over his own Trilogy...  
  
There was Rey, Rose, Finn and the new character, Jannah, playing Cards Against Humanity and cracking up at the others’ answers. Snoke and Palpatine (who was also flown out for the finale) were reading. Phasma and Hux were watching TV in the next room; Poe could hear them occasionally laugh at a well-timed joke. Poe doubted he could feel more lonely. It was irrational; nothing was keeping him from joining his people, after all.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Kylo’s voice. Unlike who he was when JJ and Johnson put their computers into action, Kylo was the perfect gentleman off-set. Poe couldn’t help but feel a tug of affection despite himself. When he’d been introduced to Kylo, Poe couldn’t help but want to befriend the rather quiet young man. Get a smile out of him because he didn’t smile that often.  
  
Poe turned to look at him. “Pretty noisy in here, huh?”  
  
A faint smile tugged at Kylo’s lips. “You could say that. Let’s go somewhere else.”  
  
One of the next rooms was private enough. Even as they sat on the huge bed, Kylo said, “You look troubled.”  
  
Poe shrugged. “It’s just...nerves. You know how it is, grand finale and all...”  
  
Kylo nodded. “I know I’m wondering if I’ll...die in Episode Nine. Either way, if I’ll see you again.”  
  
“You’ve got to,” Poe said. “They still have to make prequels on your life.”  
  
Kylo chuckled. Kriff, but those moments were priceless. Then he faltered. “I don’t want to have to fight you in Episode Nine.”  
  
“It’s just...a story,” Poe said.   
  
“I know. But you’re my friend.”  
  
Somehow, Poe had a feeling that wasn’t what Kylo was trying to say.  
  
“Kylo, you remember the week from hell, when crap like Nerdist was writing about how I was the unholy spawn of Damien from The Omen, Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, and a bunch of other horrible people? And you gave Rian Johnson an earful for how he treated me? And you might have encouraged the others to boycott Vanity Fair and such?” Poe looked at him intently. “Why did you do that? I mean, they were praising your chemistry,” and kriff, for some reason it left a rotten taste in his mouth, “with Rey. You didn’t have anything to get out of doing that.”  
  
“We’re all on the same side,” Kylo said.   
  
“But you didn’t have to defend my honor like that.”  
  
Kylo sighed. “Johnson doesn’t know how to write romance. Does he honestly think that Finn’s devotion towards Rey is irrelevant but me humiliating her and putting her down is romance?”  
  
Poe took a deep breath. “You haven’t really answered my question.”  
  
“Poe...you’ve been nothing but kind to me. To everyone. You were one of the first people to see me as anything but a villain. The bad guy isn’t seen as anything outside the bad guy. But you were kind to me. You’re kind to everyone, but...that was when I started to like you. You’ve always been there for me. Even when I’ve pushed you away.”  
  
“Because I love you.”  
  
Silence.   
  
Poe sighed. “I mean — if you and Rey are dating, I’ll stay out of the way — ”  
  
Kylo laughed. “Poe, you wonderful mess. I think I loved you from the start. Rey and I are friends, and I think she’s more interested in Finn than me.” A beat. “Jury’s still out on whether we’re even related.”  
  
Poe actually did burst out laughing. “Things’ll definitely go to hell if it’s true.”  
  
They both laughed. Then Kylo sighed. “I wonder...whether things go well or not, if there’s a place in your future for me after this. Any place at all.”  
  
“Of course, Kylo.”  
  
Their hands entwined. And maybe...whatever happened, Kylo loved him.  
  
Poe was grateful for that.


End file.
